


Your Cake's Fuckin' Burning

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Ian baking, M/M, Mickeys birthday, Sassy Svetlana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's baking a cake for Mickey's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Cake's Fuckin' Burning

"Eh! Yo, what you think you're doing?" Mickey said as he came home to a kitchen covered in flour and bowls and Ian with a big grin on his face.

"Guess whose birthday it is tomorrow," he said in a sing-song voice as he hunted for yet another bowl.

"Fuckin' snowman? Jesus, the fuck are you doing flour-boy?" Mickey asked.

"Yours Mick, and I thought you needed a cake for once so I'm baking one." Ian said, walking over to kiss his cheek.

Mickey wiped the flour off his face and scoffed, "that what you're calling it huh?"

"I hope is carrot-cake," Svetlana said as she walked through the mess to hand Mickey his son. "Everyone knows is only thing you'll put in your mouth." She cocked her eyebrow and Mickey flipped her the bird with his free hand.

"You wait until I give you your gift." Ian whispered once she was out of earshot.

"God, do I even want to know?" He grumbled as he awkwardly rocked his kid.

"Well I didn't buy you anything." He said flicking his eyebrows and Mickey grinned.

"Guess you know me pretty well then Firecrotch." He said, "By the way your cake's fuckin' burning."


End file.
